songs_of_freedomfandomcom-20200214-history
Siren Call
Brief Bio Siren Call from Vienna, Austria steps right in to the Grunge scene taking rock’n’roll to a poetic level. The multinational trio produces an unforgettable mixture of catchy riffs, hauntingly sensual vocals and powerful guitar solos. August 2013 they were on their second tour in the US, hitting 7 West Coast Cities while supporting the release of their first single Comfort Zone Links "Comfort Zone" on iTunes http://bit.ly/1jytNZA Siren Call Official Website: http://www.sirencallofficial.com Siren Call Mobile App http://www.reverbnation.com/sirencallofficial/app Reverbnation: http://www.reverbnation.com/sirencallofficial Twitter: http://www.twitter.com/sirencallrock Facebook: https://www.facebook.com/sirencallband Youtube http://www.youtube.com/SirenCallOfficial Soundcloud https://soundcloud.com/sirencall CD Baby http://www.cdbaby.com/Artist/SirenCall1 Band Bio Siren Call illuminates a sunny kind of darkness, mixing raw emotional power with playful sensuality. “Siren Call is an incredibly gifted band. I had the pleasure of booking them in 2012 and seeing their amazing talent live. They embody the soul and feel of legendary predecessors, with vocals and music you feel like you’ve heard before, but it’s also very unique. They put on one hell of a performance, and I can’t wait to see what the future holds for this amazing duo.”''Bekah Stern, Whisky A Go-Go, Booking Agent. Siren Call is a trio consisting of Yvonne Lace (Bulgaria - vocals, bass), Jason de Cordoba (USA - guitar, backing vocals), and Gabor Szabo (Hungary - drums). The music is originally composed alternative rock/grunge with a melodic pop feel to it. Siren Call achieved Second place with their song "Just a Man" in the Intel Superstars 2013 (Rock Category) Contest http://superstars2013.com/stream out of over 500 US Bands. Listen to Just a Man http://bit.ly/1bS5NvW. Summer 2013 continued to expand their fan base, with a tour of the US West Coast in August (Malibu CA, Portland OR, Olympia Wa, Seattle WA, Oakland CA, Hollywood CA) with their second performance at the Legendary Whisky a go-go. ---- Spring 2013 expanded their fan base with concerts in Central/Eastern Europe (Austria, Hungary, Serbia, Slovakia and Bulgaria). Including a May 22nd interview and performance of two songs for the late night show "Denis and Friends". Here is the episode: http://bit.ly/16SlAvM '''Comfort Zone live on tv': Harness live on tv: ---- May 22nd was also the release date of their first single "Comfort Zone":http://bit.ly/18JwmV9 Comfort Zone is now available on iTunes: http://bit.ly/16dI3nw In November 2012 they performed in California at legendary world-famous rock clubs Whisky A Go Go and The Roxy, as well as participating in a prestigious singer-songwriter event in Malibu. Background ΣειρήνSeirēn—At last the waves devoured The boat, and the boatman's cry; And this did with her singing, The golden Lorelei. There are two main legends that directly deal with the Sirens. The first is the story of Jason and Argonauts. While at sea, Jason and his crew become mesmerized by the distant song of the Sirens. The crew immediately changes direction towards the song, heading on a crash course with the rocky cliffs. The only crew member not to be enchanted was Orpheus, who realizing what was happening, drew his lyre and played his own music, which was powerful enough to drown out the Sirens call and break the enchantment. One of the crew, however, the sharp-eared hero Butes, continued to hear their song and leaped into the sea, but he was caught up and carried safely away by the goddess Aphrodite. '''Odysseus and the Sirens. '''The other infamous encounter with the Sirens takes place in Homer's The Odyssey. Upon leaving the island of Circe, Odysseus is warned that in order to travel the route back home to Ithaca, he will have to pass by the island of the Sirens. Ever the schemer, Odysseus comes up with the idea to plug all the ears of his crew with wax, so that the sounds of the Sirens would be blocked out. However, curious as to what the Sirens actually sounded like, Odysseus orders himself tied to the mast of his ship, while they pass; the songs of the Sirens seduce Odysseus, promising him knowledge and power if he follows the sound, except his ropes keep him in place and the entire crew makes it safely out of the Sirens' range. Because of the prophecy that the Sirens would die if anyone escaped their call, after Odysseus and his crew sailed safely by the island, the Sirens reportedly fell into the ocean and died. Later legends stated that the Sirens were actively engaged with the process of death, watching over those who are about to die and even sometimes accompanying the soul to the netherworld. In contrast to their earlier malicious nature, people claimed that the Sirens were sensitive beings, who even would mourn for the dead at funerals.